


47 leg full blown cup

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Other, bee mention, wasp mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (warning for wasp and bee mentions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	47 leg full blown cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh).



> It's just mentions but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable o.o

It was a windy day in Windor, like any other day in Windor because It's Always Windy in Windor. Probably. But that was insignificant right now. Because Asbel and Richard had a bigger problem on their hands. A waaay bigger problem than the wind.

 

Someone e _gged_ the entire  _Windor Castle._ Every inch of it was covered in Eggs. Normally people would just pass someone putting some graffiti the castle as no big deal or whatever, it usually got cleaned up in a day or two. Bug egging the castle? This was a major issue. How did nobody see it happen? Richard and Asbel were trying to uncover the mystery.

 

"Something bothering you Richard?" Asbel asked. It was sort of dumb to say, but he really couldn't think of anything else to say. "No... I just can't believe this happened!" Richard replied, sighing. Asbel could imagine. He'd hate if someone egged his house, but Windor Castle was a bigger deal.

 

Except, the problem was Asbel was the reason this happened. He did this. He egged Richard's castle. He was a dirty little egger. Why? Well long story short, he lost a dare. Short story long, Asbel had a dare with Pascal that whoever could land a coin on it's side by flipping it's side. Pascal did it and she dared him to egg the Castle.

 

Asbel looked to the side. He could just come clean with Richard but... but then again, he'd have to face bees. A Lot of Bees. So many Bees. He learned that the hard way as a kid. Whenever you made Richard Angry,  Honey you had a big storm coming! Because he figured after awhile that a fate worse than death would be getting chased by bees, so he professionally trained 4,000,00 bees to attack anybody who he ordered.

It was really cool though because he'd ask if you were allergic to bees, and if you were, he'd send skinks instead. Good going Richard. But that wasn't the problem now. 

 

"H-Hey Richard." Asbel forced out. Richard looked at him. "Hmm? Something bothering you Asbel?" Richard asked. "Asbel looked to the ground. "Uh... Richard I know who did this." He managed out. Richard smiled warmly. "Really? Why didn't you say so?" Richard said. 

 

Asbel gulped. "I... I did it... I was the one who egged the Castle." He murmured out. Richard looked at him, With various emotions. Anger, Surprise, and George Washington were three of the emotions Asbel could pick out of his eyes.

 

"Asbel, I'm going to give you 30 seconds to run because I lied. I have over 9,000,000 wasps trained to fight people." Richard said in an eerily calm voice.

Asbel didn't any even a millisecond for granted.


End file.
